


Crazy ramblings of a young adult.

by XxShippergirlxX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Other, Social Anxiety, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxShippergirlxX/pseuds/XxShippergirlxX
Summary: One day I sat down and vented this crap. So enjoy this Burt of my inner feelings Enjoy the crazy ramblings of a young adult





	Crazy ramblings of a young adult.

Do you ever feel exhausted just tired everything just feels pointless you get up you go to work you pay your bills your come home and you barely have enough money to make it to the next week Everything feels so Bleak so hopeless I live with my parents still and it feels miserable they asked me to pay their bills and I feel like I'm going to drowned everyone's counting we know me and I feel like I can't do anything it's a depressing feeling and I never never considered myself a depressed person I always thought I was happy and normal I got a college degree hell I got to and yet here I am a student loans and I feel like just crying every morning is a struggle to force myself out of bed the force myself to go to work. Some days I wonder that's all that there is a life they tell me hey you'll find the loved one life to be better you'll start a family I'm dating an amazing guy and he makes things better but it feels like a Band-Aid on an empty shell it's hard sometimes love just isn't enough to fix everything I feel broken I feel tired I feel like all I want to do is lay in bed and watch TV and eat food until I can't stand it anymore sometimes I wonder what it would must be like to feel normal. What am I feel like to wake up and be happy for the day be excited happy to go to a job you love or seeing faces of your family or your friends and said I tried every moment I dread every social interaction I dread have to go to work I dread having to see my family. I dread having to do basic things like shower like doing laundry like going to work like going to grocery shop oh it's just so tiring. I always wonder I was think it must get better right I mean I can't stay like this forever I can't be a 70 year old woman wanting to just you know not do anything but as the years go on so does the depression so does the anxious feelings I don't want to kill myself I mean I love life I enjoy you know shows I enjoy books I enjoy being by myself I enjoy reading writing but then I have to leave the house and I hate everything maybe this sounds pathetic maybe no one else feels this way but everyday I wake up and I feel like this I feel like someone who has to force a smile for her job a job that she hates what was the point of going to college to get student loans to still work a minimum wage job it's also very bleak then again these are just the crazy ramblings of some young adult.


End file.
